The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a metallic dimpled doubler and, more particular, to a metallic dimpled doubler for use with a tip cap of a rotor blade.
An aircraft, such as a helicopter of any type, typically includes an airframe formed to define a cabin that accommodates a pilot and, in some cases, one or more crewmen and passengers, one or more main rotors provided at an upper portion of the airframe and a tail rotor or propeller provided at a tail portion of the airframe. The aircraft further includes an engine and a transmission system. The engine generates torque and the transmission system transmits the torque from the engine to the one or more main rotors and the tail rotor or propeller. This torque drives rotations of the one or more main rotors and the tail rotor or propeller relative to the airframe for flight control of the aircraft.
Each of the one or more main rotors and the tail rotor or propeller includes a rotor shaft coupled to the engine via the transmission, a hub connected to an end of the rotor shaft and rotor blades extending outwardly from the hub. Each rotor blade includes an airfoil-shaped portion and a blade tip.